A day shopping
by the dandelion in spring
Summary: After Katniss arrives home from Hhunting she founds Madge Undersee and two other un-known girls . Katniss Everdeen , Madge Undersee, Hermione Granger and Bella Swan are all going shopping. What could possibly go wrong? Set before the Epiologue in Mockingjay , at the end of the second wizard battle and at the begining of Breakingdawn.
1. Are you kidding me?

Katniss POv

Game today was good. I got 3 squirrels , one rabbit and one wild turkey. As I walk to my home to the The Victor´s Village , I expect Peeta to be in the kitchen baking cheese buns or any other bread. Instead I see him with Madge Undersee and two other un-known girls. By the way he is sitting stiffly and not making small talk I realize he didn´t planned this.

"Katniss," he says cheerfully. The look in his eyes tells me he is unconfortable.

"Peeta who are these?" I asked.

"Dunno Kat," Peeta tell me seriously ," I was baking then Madge and the other two came in they didn´t let me argue about it."

"Katniss Everdeen what a pleasure to meet you," the brunette with bush hair told me in a british accent.

"And you are?" I asked while Peeta puts his arms around my waist protectively.

"Hermione Granger," she says confidently. I looked at the other girl confused. She is pale and has brown hair too.

" Bella Cullen ," she says dreamily ,"I mean Bella Swan soon to be Cullen."

I rolled my eyes at her behaivor. I smile at Madge .

"Would you like to tell me what the hell are you doing in our house?" I asked angrily.

"We are going shopping!" Bella squeals. I groaned. I hate shopping.

"Well yes but we are also talking about guys," Madge says with a roll of eyes. Both of us are not really fond of the Guy Talk although she does like shopping.

"I´m not going ," I said ," Peeta and I have plans."

"But Katniss it´s an opportunity for us to be friends," Hermione says," We all suffered alot."

"Oh yes !" Bella exclaims ," I was forced to move into Forks. I met a vampire called Edward and fell in love but we broke up and then my best friend Jacob is a werewolve. But Edward was still love with me . Just like Jacob and I have to choose and now I´m going to marry Edward."

"What a tragedy," Madge says sarcastically.

"Yes considering the fact that you didn´t lead a rebellion , lost you sister and get your boyfriend hijacked," I snapped angrily. Peeta starts rubbing cirles in my back to relax me. I smile at him gratefully.

"Whatever," Hermione said ," We are having a fun time."

"I need to talk to Peeta," I said. The girls look at me expectantly.

"In private," I said through gritted teeth. The girls ebter to the kitchen and I turned into Peeta.

"I don´t want to go,"I said.

"I know Kat," Peeta says ,"But maybe you could catch up with Madge, we haven´t seen her since the end of the rebellion."

I sighed , he does have a point.

"Yes," I said ," I hate you are always right." Peeta smiles at me.

"It´s not on purpose," he whispers. I then lean to give him a soft kiss. Once we pull away we are breathless.

"When you go shopping buy a red dress," Peeta says ," It makes you look radiant."

I beamed at him.

"Only for you ," I said," You are damed lucky I love you other wise I´ll kill you for making me wear a dress."

"I´m the luckiest man on earth," he says jokingly. I punched him playfully and we both laughed.

"Well, I better go," I said turning to the kitchen.

"See you," Peeta says," I love you."

"Love you too," I said. I grabbed some money at put it in my wallet . I walked into the kitchen and I tell them I´m ready.

I sighed. I have the feeling this isn´t going to be fun. Not at all.


	2. In the Mall

Madge´ s POV

"So in were we are going?" Katniss asks

"Bella´s truck," Hermione says

Bella brings the truck. Oh please I can work for a car better tan this one.

"I think I´ll prefer my father´s car," I say the most pollite as posible.

"But it was a gift from-" she started but if was interupted by Katniss

"Oh no please don´t start, we´ll go on Madge´s car," She says with her eyes close

"Fine," Bella says getting out of the truck

We walk to my house, its not so far because Katniss and I live in the same place, just some houses of difference.

"This is it," I say

"Nice," Hermione says. I understand her, after seing Bella´s truck.

"Ok, lets get in,"

We drive to the Mall and all was silence except for Bella telling us her hole tragic story. I was about to puke.

We go out of the car.

"So were do you want to go?" I ask

"Oh oh oh, Forever 21, Aeropostale , Abercrombie, Clarie´s , Sephora, Converse, Ralph Lauren, Michael Kors, Macy´s , Tiffany & Co, Target, Hollister, -" Bella stars

"Okey we understand you want to go to the hole Mall in an afternoon," Katniss interrupts her.

"We could go to Forever 21 and Aeropostale," Hermione says

"Yes. Besides there is no a Target in this Mall," I say. The three look at me. ", never mind, lets go."

We make our way to Forever 21.

"Oh my gosh! " Bella screams as we enter and I fell faces turn to us. ", I think I´ve die and get to the heaven."

The three of us roll our eyes.

We were about to pay, I take 2 shirts, a skirt , and two dresses. Hermione some pants , a pair of shoes and 3 shirts. Katniss a pair of boots, a black jacket and some jeans. But Bella seemed too exited today. She spent 60 dollards in this shop.

"Since when they let vampires get Credit Cards?" Hermione asks

"Since when that pants are fashon? I mean please that are from two months ago," She answers

Hermione roll her eyes.

"Bella I think you spent too much money in here," I say trying to sound sweet

"Yes I know, but this is not my credit card. This is Edward´s,"

"May the odds be ever in your favor Cullen," Katniss and I say in unition.

Then we make our way to Aeropostale.

"Oh God!" Here we go again ", look at this bikini!" Hermione , Katniss , and I move away like if we never knew Bella.


	3. The guy talk

**Hiya here is the new chapter . Hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: We don´t own The Hunger Games nor Harry Potter (sadly) but fourtunatly we don´t own Twilight.**

Hermione´s POV

After shopping in Aeropostale and Forever 21 , Madge suggests we take a break. Katniss immidiatly supports the idea since she hates shopping. After ordering our coffees,I spotted a Starbucks and we sat in a table waiting for our coffees. Right now the only one who had bought much was Bella. She had spent 135 dollards in both shops and it was only the first two stores.

Katniss and Madge shared an irritated look after Bella talked about the vampire´s stories. I just ignored Bella. C´mon Jacob Black and Sirius Black there is some serious issue with those. Both are animagus , they like motercycles and have the Black last name. And the vampire guy. He sparkles in the sun. Who in their right mind will like that?

When they call us , Katniss looks relieve and she walks to get our coffees.

"So Hermione let´s talk about your love life," Bella said exitedly. I sighed as Madge rolls her eyes.

"Why don´t we continue talking about Jacob and Sparkling," I suggested.

"There must be a guy you like ," Bella says completely ignoring by suggestion. I tried hard not to blush.

"Oh yes there is," Bella squeals loudly earning a few glances.

" What´s his name?" Bella asked. Madge was looking curiuosly over me.

"Harry Potter," I said.**(In our other story Harry and Hermione are one of the main pairrings. Sorry Romione shippers. We ship** **Harmony.) **

Katniss arrived our table with our coffees. Madge and I take ours and thank her while Bella picks her and continues asking about Harry. I blushed and answer some of her questions.

"So Kitty," Bella asks.

"Don´t call me that unless you want to die," Katniss said menancely.

"Sorry," Bella says cowardly ," Katniss how are things with Peeta?"

Katniss visibly stiffens and Madge rolls hereyes again. _Those this girl thinks about any other thing that isn´t love?!_

"Fine," Katniss says flatly taking a sip from her coffee.

"Have you done it?" Bella asks bluntly. Katniss spits out her drink.

"What?" Katniss asked shocked.

"You know have you and him done it," Bella asked again.

"That´s none of you business pervet," Katniss says.

Bella turns her attention to Madge. Madge sighs , knowing what is coming.

"What about your love life?" Bella asks.

"I´m not seeing anybody right now," Madge says .

"Too bad," Bella says. Katniss glares at Bella for asking about her love life.

"What?" Bella asks.

"Could you stop being annoying?" Katniss asks sharply.

"Me but," Bella starts.

"Yes ," Katniss says angrily ," It´s not of your fucking business my love life or Hermione´s or Madge´s so drop it and talk about Sparkles and Wolfish."

"But," Bella objects.

"No buts ," Katniss says.

"Fine but now we are going to Hollister," Bella says. She stands up and we follow her. I hear Katniss complain about Bella with Madge. Well now we learned Bella is a total Mary Sue.


End file.
